Watt
Watts, known as Elecs in the OCG, are the second Thunder-Type archetype after the "Batterymen" that were introduced in The Shining Darkness (although "Wattkid" [formerly "Oscillo Hero #2 until its errata change in Turbo Pack 4] is technically the first "Watt" monster- released in Tournament pack 1st season) with further support in Duelist Revolution, Starstrike Blast, Storm of Ragnarok and Photon Shockwave, and are used by Misaki in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus. Visually, the basic members are colorful, electrically-themed animals while the Synchro Monsters are based on mythical creatures. Each one's name starts with "Watt", and the Japanese name is a portmanteau of "Eleki" with the animal's name. For example, the Japanese name of "Wattfox" is "Elekitsune", and "kitsune" is the Japanese word for "fox". Play style The Watt archetype uses low-ATK monsters that can either attack directly or attack twice per Battle Phase. Watt monsters with either of these abilities also possess additional effects that activate when or after attacking. In general, these effects tend to restrict the opponent's ability to activate effects (e.g. "Wattgiraffe" and "Wattsquirrel"), although many other types of effects also exist. Other Watt monsters have effects that activate when they are destroyed (e.g. "Wattdragonfly" and "Wattlemur"). Additionally, the archetype can create a powerful lockdown by assembling two face-up copies of "Watthopper", which prevents the opponent from attacking "Watt" monsters or targeting them with card effects. The direct-attacking Watts have several unique abilities. After attacking directly, Wattgiraffe prevents the opponent from activating any effects, Wattpheasant temporarily banishes a monster , and Wattcobra adds any Watt monster from the deck to the hand. Both of the archetype's exclusive Synchro monsters are direct-attackers, as well. With each direct attack, Wattchimera returns a card from your opponent's hand to the top of his or her deck, which creates the potential for a permanent lock if used turn after turn. Watthydra generates a Gold Sarcophagus effect: after it attacks directy, it banishes a card from your deck and then adds it to your hand during your second Standby Phase. "Wattbetta" and "Wattberyx" can discard a card from their hand. When destroyed, "Wattfox" can prevent the opponent from activating effects of any kind for a turn, "Wattlemur" can force your opponent to skip their next Battle Phase, and "Wattdragonfly" can Special Summon another "Watt" monster to your field. With their two attacks, "Wattwoodpecker" can prevent your opponent's monsters from changing their Battle Positions, "Wattsquirrel" can negate their effects, and "Wattmole" can destroy any Face-down monster. In addition to limiting your opponent's card options, Watt monsters can make your opponent think twice about attacking you, if they even let them do so at all. "Wattgiraffe," "Wattfox," "Wattlemur" and "Wattdragonfly," if used correctly, provide benefits that will let you set up your combos. The archtype's own Field Spell "Wattcastle" will stun an attacking monster and reduce its ATK by 1000 if they attack a "Watt" monster. "Watthopper" prevents your opponent from attacking or targeting any other "Watt" monster while it's on the field, if you have two of them out none of your "Watts" can be attacked or targeted. "Wattcannon" lets you deal 600 damage to your opponent once per turn without having to attack, simply by summoning a Thunder monster. "Wattcancel" is the "Watt" version of "Solemn Warning", at the cost of 1 "Watt" monster from your Hand. Because "Wattpheasant", "Wattcobra", "Wattgiraffe", "Wattchimera", and "Watthydra" can attack directly with 1000, 1000, 1200, 1400, and 1500 ATK respectively, "Wattwoodpecker," "Wattmole," and "Wattsquirrel" are double attackers, and the support cards "Wattcube" and "Wattjustment" can drastically increase their attack, a "Watt" Deck can play quite aggressively even though it's lockdown-based. The introduction of "Wattkey" lets all "Watt" monsters attack your opponent directly for one turn, allowing "Wattbetta" and "Wattberyx" to put their effects to good use and letting the double attackers inflict twice their own ATK power. "Wattcube" can boost any of them up by at least 1000 ATK and "Wattjustment" will increase their ATK by 800 and let you draw a card if they inflict Battle Damage at the cost of the monster losing its effect. Cards like "Honest", "Rai-Jin", and "Luminous Spark" can also boost the attack strength of your Watt monsters. The cards "Wattkiwi" and "Wattcine" promote going on the offensive, the former preventing your monsters from being destroyed when they attack and the latter giving the player Life Points equal to the amount of Battle Damage they inflict on the opponent with a Thunder-Type monster. When used in conjunction with "Robbin' Goblin", you can very quickly empty your opponent's hand, especially by attacking with "Wattchimera", "Wattbetta" and/or "Wattberyx". Most "Watt" monsters (except "Wattdragon") can be reused by "Recycling Batteries", and all of them can be by "Beckoning Light". "Honest" can return to your hand by the same card. They can additionally be returned to the Deck by using "Ray of Hope". "Wattkeeper" will let you revive a "Watt" monster for a single turn, which you can use to attack, defend, or even Synchro Summon or Xyz Summon with. This archetype can be good in combination with the older Thunder archetype, "Batterymen". "Wattdragon" is not recommended for a "Watt" based Deck due to its poor ability to mesh with the rest of the Deck. It has no effect and requires a tribute to Summon. 2500 Attack is not enough to warrant the loss of the tribute fodder and most "Watt" Decks featuring Beatdown already have numerous ways to improve their attack. Its Level is also too high (Level 6) for it to Synchro Summon any of the "Watt" Synchro Monsters. Field Lockdown By summoning two "Watthopper"s you can prevent your opponent from attacking or targeting your "Watt" monsters. Once you have two "Watthopper"s face up on the field you're free to go on the offensive, locking down your opponent's options further with the Archetype's different effects while attacking their Life Points directly. One "Watthopper" can also protect your monsters if it's equiped with "Heart of Clear Water", though it would still leave your Life Points open due to "Watthopper"'s nonexistent ATK if you Normal Summoned it. Suggestions of quick ways to get "Watthopper" out are with "Wattdragonfly," "One for One," "Inferno Reckless Summon," and "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing". "Inferno Reckless Summon works well with ANY of the Watt Monsters because all of their attack points are below 1500, so "Watthopper" doesn't have to be your only option. "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" is a bit riskier because you have to take a direct attack in order for you to activate it, and you need "Watthopper" in your hand to make it work, but it will be well worth it in the end. The only way for your opponent to destroy your Watts after setting up the Watthopper Lockdown is for him or her to use a mass destruction card like "Dark Hole" or "Black Rose Dragon", or any card that doesn't target such as "Smashing Ground", "Fissure", and even "Book of Eclipse". You can use "Starlight Road" to prevent your lock from breaking, and gain a "Stardust Dragon" in the process, or use "The Huge Revolution is Over" if you're afraid of an opposing "Stardust Dragon" or "Naturia Barkion". "Batteryman D" can work in place of "Watthopper" for taking attacks, as its effect isn't exclusive to just "Watt" monsters but the entire Thunder-Type. Since no "Watt" monsters' original attack exceeds 1500 and several of them are below Level 4, it can also be a good choice to use "Messenger of Peace" or "Gravity Bind". Be careful, however, because you can easily lockdown your own attack options if you raise their attack through the above choices or use the "Watt" monsters whose Levels are 4 or higher (who happen to be the ones with direct attacks). Since "Watt" monsters can not Special Summon and swarm the field like other decks can, you can use "Kaiser Colosseum" to help make sure your opponent doesn't outnumber your "Watt"s. Recommended support General Monsters: * Apocatequil - A Thunder monster that becomes a Level 5 monster when a Tuner is on the field. Great for using for Xyz Summoning Rank 4 and 5 monsters as well as allowing your Level 2 Tuners to Synchro "Watthydra". * Batteryman D - Prevents your opponent from attacking any other Thunder monster on your field. Can be semi-useful in setting up another Lock as well as being useful for Synchro Summoning with its Level 1 addition. * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning - If you use "Summoner Monk" you can Summon this card and get rid of pesky monsters. * Honest - Every card in this archetype is a LIGHT monster, and they have fairly low ATK, so including "Honest" can help them survive long enough to use their effects. It is also particularly good with "Wattwoodpecker", the double-attacker, as you can destroy your opponent's high-ATK monster and then attack again for massive damage. But, if you're running "Solidarity", it may ruin the ATK boost. * Rai-Mei - This Thunder monster can search out Tuner Monsters from this archetype, as two are Level 2 LIGHT monsters, "Wattbetta" and "Wattfox". There are also "Wattdragonfly" and "Wattlemur" to search out. * Shining Angel - This card can search out all of the "Watt" monsters, and "Honest" as well. * Summoner Monk - This card can be used to Special Summon any of your Level 4 "Watt" monsters. Used with "Inferno Reckless Summon" you can then Summon 2 more copies and attack with all of them. It can also get "Honest", which can then bounce itself. * Thunder King Rai-Oh - A Thunder monster with high ATK (something all Watts lack), he shares a Stun strategy with the Watts. He combos well with "Wattchimera", with "Rai-Oh" stopping your opponent from adding cards to their hand and "Wattchimera" sending cards from their hand back to the Deck. * Vylon Prism - This card is a Level 4 Tuner, making easier to get out bigger Synchro monsters. After being sent to the Graveyard, it can equip itself to a monster and give it 1000 ATK during battles. This gives your "Watt" monsters like "Wattgiraffe" more power and longevity. You can also get it with "Summoner Monk" for a 3500-ATK "Stardust Dragon". * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch - This card is good for Tuning with the Level 2 "Watt" Tuners. ** Level Eater - Used on "Zaborg", will allow a Synchro with a Level 2 "Watt" Tuner for "Wattchimera" instead of "Watthydra". Spells: * Heart of Clear Water - This card works like "Mist Body", but prevents them from being destroyed by targeting effects also. Equipping this to any "Watt" would be good, but it would be fantastic on "Watthopper", as its effect would protect other monsters. * Makiu, the Magical Mist - "Makiu" will destroy all monsters your opponent controls that have less DEF than the ATK of your monster. This is handy in general since many beatsticks have low DEF, and you can always boost your monster's ATK with "Solidarity". It is very effective against swarms of Token monsters, like those generated by Dandylion. * Messenger of Peace - This card makes it easy for you to attack your opponent without much retaliation. However, it doesn't have synergy with the cards that boost the Attack of your "Watt" monsters. * Mist Body - This card is similar to "Heart of Clear Water" in which it prevents destruction by battle however it doesn't protect against targeting effects. It additionally does not have the destruction effect that that card has which makes it more useful on the higher attack "Watt" monsters. It is most useful with "Watthopper" to set up the lockdown. * Photon Booster - Can boost your "Wattwoodpecker" to 2000 ATK for massive damage. * Photon Lead - Can help special summon "Watthopper" if you have 2 or more in your hand. Can also special summon "Watt" tuners for easier synchro summons. * Recycling Batteries - This card can add any monster in the "Watt" archetype (aside "Wattdragon"), from the Graveyard to the hand, allowing you to reuse the effects of cards like "Wattgiraffe" or "Wattwoodpecker". Using this on one of the Synchros allows them to be recycled into the Extra Deck so that you can Synchro Summon them again. You can also use it to provide fuel for effects that require a discard, such as "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast". * Sacred Belt - Prevents your monsters from losing their effects. "Watt" monsters are almost completely useless without their effects. * Solidarity - In a "Watt" Deck with just Thunder monsters, it can increase your monsters to a strong enough attack strength, boosting "Wattwoodpecker" to a 1800-ATK double attacker or "Wattgiraffe" to a serious beatstick. It's incompatible with "Honest". * Wattcube - This equip card is best used on a Double Attacker or a Direct Attacker. Use its effect to increase the monster's Attack by 1000 immediately because it becomes a Lingering Effect instead of an equip card that can be destroyed. * Wattkey - Face-up "Watt" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly this turn. Use with "Wattbetta" and "Wattberyx" to gain their effects or the Double Attackers to deal serious Battle Damage. Traps: * Beckoning Light - Since the Watts and "Honest" are all LIGHT, this card allows you to bring back important cards. * Grave of the Super Ancient Organism - A good Side for the Watts. This card can prevent your opponent from activating and attacking with Level 6 or higher Special Summoned monsters. This is a great card to use against Decks that have to Special Summon their trump card (e.g. "Judgment Dragon") or Synchro Decks. Remember that you can't effectively use the "Watt" Synchros if you use this card so instead focus on boosting the Attack of your Direct Attackers. * Gozen Match and Rivalry of Warlords - If you run an all-Thunder-Type Deck with "Solidarity" or an all-LIGHT Deck, these can stop cards like "Black Rose Dragon" and "Trishula" from ending your control of the field. * Judgment of Thunder - This card clears the field when you Summon a Thunder-Type monster, so you can take advantage of the effects of "Wattwoodpecker", "Wattbetta", and "Wattberyx". * Limit Reverse - Use this card to revive many useful cards. Revive "Sangan" for an easy search, a Tuner for a Synchro Summon, or either "Wattwoodpecker" or "Wattpheasant" for attacking. * Lumenize - Similar to "Honest", but takes an extra turn. * Pixie Ring - Since Watthopper has 0 ATK, all that is required to obtain a partial lock with this card is another "Watt" monster. * Red Screen/Wall of Revealing Light - Useful for stalling and sustaining a draw engine with "Watthydra", or stalling the opponent out with "Wattchimera". * Robbin' Goblin - A fantastic card in this deck, as most of the "Watt" monsters can attack directly. Extra Deck: * Ancient Sacred Wyvern - Every time you deal damage with a Thunder-Type monster while "Wattcine" is out, the ATK of this card will increase. * Stardust Dragon - "Watt" monsters rely heavily on their Spell, Trap, and Monster effects to stall the opponent. Cards like "Mystical Space Typhoon," "Dust Tornado," and "Dark Hole" can ruin the "Watt" strategy, so "Stardust Dragon" can help to protect your cards. Be careful; since "Watt" cards can't support "Stardust Dragon," he's vulnerable to being destroyed by battle. * Vylon Delta - This card can add "Wattjustment", "Heart of Clear Water" and "Mist Body" to your hand for use on your next turn. Wattlock Monsters: * Effect Veiler - Stops monsters like "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" from ruining your lock. It also benefits from LIGHT support. * Batteryman D - Serves as a temporary wall for building your lock. Spells: * Photon Lead - Special Summons "Watthopper" to crate lock or can be used for direct attacking and xyz material. * One for One - Searches "Watthopper" to create the lock as early as the first turn. * My Body as a Shield - Protects your Watts from destructive (non-targeting) effects. * Forbidden Lance - Works like "My Body as a Shield", but can also block "Chain Disappearance" and "Over Capacity". * Extra Gate - Can send Extra Deck cards that are detrimental to the Wattlock to the grave, like "Black Rose Dragon" and "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" Traps: * Threatening Roar/Waboku - Stalls the opponent. "Threatening Roar" protects you from "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" and "Ally of Justice Catastor". "Waboku" can be used if your opponent attacks your monster and then destroys the "Heart of Clear Water" or "Mist Body" you were using to protect it. * Starlight Road/The Huge Revolution is Over - Secures your lock. "Reversal" is reliable, but it doesn't provide any more protection after it's used. "Road" packs more of a punch, but can be negated by an opposing "Stardust Dragon" or "Naturia Barkion". Weaknesses * Brain Golem - Negates LIGHT monsters effects. Counter with "Sacred Belt". * Chain Disappearance - This card can banish multiple copies of "Watthopper" to stop the Wattlock. * Deck Devastation Virus - This card can destroy all "Watt" monsters on the field and in your hand for the next 3 turns, and doesn't target. Can be countered with "Seven Tools of the Bandit". * King Tiger Wanghu - All non-Synchro "Watt" monsters meet the criteria for being destroyed by his effect. Can use "By Order of the Emperor" but will greatly increase your opponent's Draw capacity. * Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand/Chivalry - "Watt" monsters rely on their effects that activate during the Battle Phase and since they are LIGHT, these cards negate them. Possible to counter with "Sacred Belt". * Light-Imprisoning Mirror - This card hurts any Deck centered around LIGHT monsters. Note that this does not stop "Watthopper" or direct-attack effects. Counter with "Sacred Belt". * Skill Drain - This card can leave "Watt" monsters without effects, making them useless. Counter with "Sacred Belt". * Spirit Barrier - If your opponent gets this up and you have nothing to get rid of it or your opponent's monsters, you're fighting a losing battle as, with the low ATK power of the "Watt" monsters, your opponent can set up and kill you with ease. Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type